


From Heaven on High (From Hel below)

by BelleLorage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just need it, i need this, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/pseuds/BelleLorage
Summary: Some things are meant to be.





	From Heaven on High (From Hel below)

Her father was upset with her. Which was unfortunate but unavoidable all the same. Hela knew this because he kept throwing their unworthy cadets at her and she, being the good general and executioner she was, was liberating the realm of their incompetence at the same time she showed her father that his new ways were wrong.

There was a storm coming from the east and Hela thought of another storm that also came to change her life.

She had been so happy when Thor came. For he came in the most lovely night of all: he came with a raging storm. Thunder and lightening cursed the ground and rain turned into sharp hail. Their little prince cried and the skies answered, turning fleets of battleships come from Jotunheim into pieces on their shores. She had thought that night: _What a wonderful addition to our clan. He shall shatter every last one of their strongholds with his roar and I will teach him everything I know of war. He shall be my second and my ally. My sweet little brother._

However... after Thor had been born, something not very nice had happened to their family. Mother and Father... they had grown... soft, in a way; in a way that wasn’t at all familiar or fair to Hela’s eyes. She didn’t recognize her parents anymore. Where was Odin, conquerer of the realms? The god of War and blood and sacrifice? The god that sacrifice to the World Tree himself to himself in other to more powerful than any Asgardian that had ever lived? And where was Frigga? Where was the goddess of Magic? The Queen of all Gods, that was not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn? Where was the enchantress that was treacherous as the sea; stronger than the Foundations of the Earth; that all loved and despaired?

They were gone.

And she only wanted them back.

That and the throne, of course. It was her birth right as the eldest and also, Father wasn’t in his right mind. Until he regained his sanity and his ambition, she would gladly rule over their golden kingdom. She would even help and raise Thor in the right way.

A golden light broke through the storm, catching her gleaming green eyes - her mother’s eyes - and what she saw was puzzling and amusing. Valkyries, on winged horseback, were shouting out their battle cry and charging. Towards her! Their general!

Hela smiled at this foolishness and yet they didn’t stop. Their trumpets roared with the storm, announcing they were to try and kill her. It just— it wouldn’t do.

She lifted her hand and shot their winged beasts with her dark knives, making both rider and horse fall down from the heavens, like fallen angels to cold harsh mortality. She could see that some fell to their deaths and she regretted the waste of such warriors for a moment before launching a second shower of knives and remembering that if they could not survive her, they were not worthy.

She had trained with them. She had trained them. They should be better.

Their corpses littered around her feet, the dragon fangs they had lifted up against her stuck to earth like sore, withered and pale branches. There were so few left now. So few worthy. She tested them again.

Now, there were only a handful.

But before she could test them a fourth time... That was when she felt it. She frowned the cold feeling at her breast, placing a free hand over it as she mocked a duel with the remain alive ones. The feeling grew into pain and that’s when she knew.

She was being cut off. The feeling, that cold feeling that was being etched in her breast, her heart and soul— That was the door slamming shut on her face, cutting her away from all the notions she had of hearth and home. The way... was closed. No longer would she see what she had helped to built. No longer would she ride her Fenris in the wild forest she had made those stupid elves grow for her. No longer would she sit between her father and her mother, in honor and pride. She was cut off.

And in her rage, she killed all but one.

She held the remaining Valkyrie by the throat and for a moment she wanted to kill her because she represented the authority of a father that had cast her out of her own home; Of a monster, like her, that liked to hide his claws behind pantomime and theatrics of peace and love. As she hurt, she hated and her grip around that slender neck grew tighter and tighter.

She knew Mother would never had agreed to this. Mother loved her more than anything; just as Hela loved her. So the AllFather would lie to her and hurt her mother with his lies. Oh, she burned in her hate. She would her revenge!!

_Revenge..._

And as the word appeared in her mind, it swept pleasure down her body like a warm summer’s wind. She would have her revenge. She would make Father regret setting her aside. And as her green eyes focused once on her prey, an idea wormed itself into her breast and set her heart alight.

The Valkyrie... who had the power to elevate warriors into heroes; Odin’s pride. That would be his downfall.

She smiled, ever so pleased with her own wit and let the girl breath while still in her unforgiving grasp.

“Well, my dear,” she purred as her eyes glimmered in acid green. “It seems like your the last maid standing” her smile as sharp as her knives. “Though, by the skin of your teeth” she poked, drumming her fingers on dark skin. “You’re quite weak”

The Valkyrie roared and tried to swipe at her, like a kitten and it was adorable. “Oh hush, my dear” She tutted, almost playfully, and with dark promise in her soul, she added: “ _We’ll soon fix that”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you beautiful people!  
> No excuse. I just need more of this ship around and if I have to make it in order to consume it, watch me cook up a Hel storm of love for this ship.  
> I will return to it for sure but please, please comment so I know I’m not alone in this love.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Bells


End file.
